nerdfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Accio Deathly Hallows
Accio Deathly Hallows is a song by Hank Green. It premiered on YouTube on July 18th, 2007, the day before Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, the final book in the Harry Potter series, was released. This was the first vlogbrothers video to be featured on the front page of YouTube. It was featured on Hank's first album, So Jokes, and many covered versions have been posted to YouTube, including an instrumental version. Inspiration ' ' The song was written in Hank's anticipation for the seventh and final book in the popular Harry Potter book series, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, which came out three days after the song was posted to YouTube. Trivia *In the first version of this, Hank misprounounced "accio" and it sounded like "ah-xio." John acknowledged this and asked people to stop bothering Hank in the July 25th video. *Hank's second song relating to Harry Potter, Book Eight, was released on the one year anniversary of Accio Deathly Hallows. *A huge portion of the vlogbrothers subscribers first started watching them when this video was featured. *This reception to this video inspired many others, including "Youtube Comments Are Answered," "How Nerds Drop Insults," and another song, "Getting Featured on Youtube." Lyrics I’m gettin’ kinda tired of this Pre-publication media blitz You’ve got all of Muggle-kind under your spell Don’t they know the whole world’s already gone And reserved a copy at Amazon How many more books could you sell? Now give me my book or go to Hell! ‘Cause I need… Harry Potter Like a Grindylow needs water As Saturday approaches my need grows Oh… Accio, Deathly Hallows Incendio, book sales embargoes It’ll feel like phoenix tears on a broken nose Yeah… Accio, Deathly Hallows Accio, Deathly Hallows I’m getting kinda petrified What would Ron do if Hermione died Or if Voldemort killed Hedwig just for yucks I have no confidence in theories about the Half Blood Prince And what if Harry’s brain is a Horcrux Oh, holy crap, that would frickin’ suck. ‘Cause I need… Harry Potter Like a Grindylow needs water As Saturday approaches my need grows Accio, Deathly Hallows Incendio, book sales embargoes It’ll feel like phoenix tears on a broken nose Woah… Accio, Deathly Hallows Whatever’s up the sleeve of J.K. Rowling I bet it has to do with Snape unbreakably vowing To protect that Pureblood pus face Malfoy But in the end I don’t think it’s gonna matter If Snape’s good, or if he’s bad Because the weight of the world rests on our boy Yeah, the weight of the world rests on our boy… ‘Cause we need… Harry Potter Like a Grindylow needs water As that day approaches our need grows Oh, Accio, Deathly Hallows Incendio, book sales embargoes It’ll feel like Phoenix tears on a broken nose Yeah… Accio, Deathly Hallows Oh… Accio, Deathly Hallows But mostly I’m just feelin’ sad I know this could end real bad but I wish it didn’t have to end at all… Yeah, I wish it didn’t have to end at all! ‘Cause I couldn’t care more about Harry Potter If Hogwarts was my Alma Mater… And as Saturday approaches my need grows Yeah, Accio, Deathly Hallows Incendio, book sales embargoes It’ll feel like phoenix tears on a broken nose Yeah… Accio, Deathly Hallows Oh… Accio, Deathly Hallows Accio, Deathly Hallows Accio, Deathly Hallows Oh… Accio, Deathly Hallows Category:Songs Category:Hank Green Category:Music